


Closer

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Actor RPF, Sebstain Stan - Fandom, sebstan
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Brat, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Clit toys, Creampie, Dom Sebastian Stan, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Sebastian Stan, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, Impregnation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person Limited, Praise Kink, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, RPF, Relationship(s), Roleplay, Rough Sex, S&M, Satisfyer, Sebastian Stan Angst, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Submission, Subspace, Top Sebastian, Vibrators, bullet vibrator, dominante, paddle spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: Sebastian and his long time girlfriend, Eliese, have a secret. They have a breeding and pregnancy fetish. What happens when Eliese indulges Seb's fantasies?
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Closer

Closer

Eliese stood in the full body mirror, straightening out any wrinkles in the floor length summer dress. She admired how the soft yellow of the fabric complimented her sun kissed and glowing complexion. It was a colour she rarely visited in her wardrobe, hardly ever straying away from dark colours, but she wanted to impress her long-term boyfriend when he got home. He was due home in a few days. And she had a few surprises in store for him when he returned from filming in Prague, which was cut short due to the virus and everyone being sent home early. Another reason she wanted to surprise him, to lift his spirits in a way they’ve talked about but have never had the time to do. But she finally got around to getting everything she needed, swallowing her insecurities and the fear of the unknown.

What Eliese needed came in the mail that morning and she immediately put it on, going about her day as usual. It was a huge change to how she did things and her stamina. It wasn’t for the same reasons they’ve talked about; it was out of sheer curiosity. And so far, Eliese has gained a newfound respect for everyone who had undergone this sort of thing.

She carded her fingers through her long dark brown hair nervously. She fidgeted with her makeup, her hair and her dress. Tossing her hair to one side, then the other, then putting it back to how it naturally sat. She tugged at the fabric of the pale-yellow dress, flattened out any wrinkles in it and twirled around to see how it sat on her.

Her heart was racing inside her chest at the thought of Sebastian video calling her at any moment now. He said he’d call her once he got through security and to his gate. It may be mid afternoon for Eliese but for her boyfriend it was late evening, and from the sounds of it he’s had a rough day. This made her even more nervous about doing this. She didn’t know what kind of mood he’d be in and if he’d appreciate the gesture of her surprise.

‘ _This is something we’ve talk about a lot. He’s said he wants this. Don’t freak out, he’ll love it,_ ” Eliese mentally talked herself into doing this for him, not just for him but for herself as well. It’s a mutual agreement, a mutual understanding and desire. They’ve spent a lot of time talking this over, understanding their boundaries and how far to take it. But Eliese’s irrational fear of accidentally crossing the line was still very present. She valued their relationship too much to cross a line now. She was vulnerable in this relationship due to the fact that her past relationships haven’t gone well or ended well either. But for the past four years she’s been with Sebastian, she’s been over the moon. They set clear boundaries early on and they had an open line of communication that made them both vulnerable, but it built the strength of their connection.

The elfin woman nearly leapt out of her skin when her phone began to loudly buzz on the nightstand. She had to take a deep breath before going over to answer it. A toothy smile spread across her face when a picture of Sebastian was displayed on the screen. Eliese plucked up the phone and answered the video call, immediately picking a part her appearance in comparison to the devilishly handsome man on the other end of the call. Although he appeared to be tired and ready for some kind of restful sleep. He still looked absolutely stunning in her eyes. His short brown hair was a mess and stubble shadowed his jaw. He wore an earphone in one ear to keep their conversation between them.

“Hey luv,” Sebastian chirped happily, his mood almost instantly lifting at the sight of his darling dearest. Eliese’s smile grew.

“Hello there handsome,” She greeted enthusiastically in return.

“How are you doing today?” He asked the normal questions, but he was genuinely interested in hearing how her day was and what she’s been up to. He needed a distraction for how shitty of a day he’s had and hearing her talk about her day and the things she’s been up to helped him distract himself.

Eliese’s smile faded as she sat down on the edge of the bed, holding her phone so only her face and chest were showing.

“I’m okay. Spent the day doing a deep spring cleaning. I was just going through my wardrobe and sorting through it, I’m planning on donating a lot this year,” She replied happily, showing him the large pile of donatable clothes at the foot of the bed. Sebastian’s eyes widened in amazement by how many clothes she was planning on getting rid of. Luckily, none of them appeared to be his favourites.

“How was your day?” She quizzed curiously, hoping he was in a better mood now than he was earlier. Sebastian grinned at her then sighed heavily.

“This morning was chaos, a complete shit show. But I’m doing a lot better now that I’m talking to you,” He stated truthfully. This morning it was unclear if he’d even be allowed to go home and everyone was stressing out, thus stressing him out even more than he already was. But luckily, everything was sorted out and he’s going to be on the next flights back to Rochester. Eliese nodded at him, her smile returning slightly.

“I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better,” She said. Eliese hesitated for a moment. She wanted to make his day better, but she was worried about it. Sebastian caught onto her nervousness and tilted his head to the side in curiosity and concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little off, babe,” Sebastian pointed out in a gentle tone. Eliese couldn’t stop herself from blushing brightly at what she was about to do. She sucked in a deep breath, steadying herself a bit.

“Do you remember what we talked about before you left?” Eliese questioned curiously. Sebastian had to pause for a moment to try and remember what they talked about. They talked about a lot of things before he left. They talked about their upcoming move to New York City from Newark, a small vacation between his filming and her writing her next book, a get together with all their friends and family, and….

“Are you talking about the sarcină falsă burtă thing?” He asked, using Romanian to cover the up the fact that he just asked his girlfriend about a fake pregnancy belly. He was silently hoping nobody knew what he said. It’d be terrible if news got out about him and Eliese “faking a pregnancy”. People would take it the wrong way, or they wouldn’t understand. He’d prefer it if this stayed between them.

Eliese’s face became a rosy red as she nodded at him. An anxious smile fell across her glowing face.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m talking about that,” She stuttered before taking another breath. “–Well, I ordered something, and it came today. I’m hoping you like it,” Eliese stated, getting up off the bed and almost waddling over to the mirror in the corner of the room. Sebastian’s eyebrow cocked fascinatedly as he watched her moving around the room through the screen. All the air fled his body when she switched cameras and he caught the sight of her standing in the mirror.

“ _Whoa_ ,” He breathed softly. His eyes were glued to the small woman standing in the full body mirror. She wore a pale-yellow sun dress that hung down around her ankles, but the front of the dress was elevated slightly due to the very obvious bump in her abdomen. Sebastian’s heart fluttered inside his chest and a dopey grin made his beaming blue eyes crinkle in the corners.

Eliese’s anxiety bellowed at the lack of verbal response she got from him. But seeing her favourite stupid grin spread across his face tamed the fiery feeling that coated her nerves. She just wanted him to say something already!

“So?” She paused. “–What do you think?” Sebastian was at a loss for words. This was something about himself that he was curious about but never had a partner he trusted enough to make the request or even talk about this with. Then again, most of his past relationships were considered hit and runs. But with Eliese, he’s felt safe enough to have this talk with her. He felt he had been with her long enough and trusted her enough to talk about it. When he first brought it up, it was only in passing. A sly comment about how he prefers to not use any protection during sex. At first Eliese thought it was because most guys don’t like the feel of condoms, but to say she wasn’t excited about the idea of not using protection would be a flat out lie. She preferred not to use protection either. She got off on the risk and the excitement of the possibility of getting pregnant. Although she was still on the pill to make sure any surprises didn’t happen before they were ready. But then Sebastian outed himself, announcing to her that he has a breeding fetish and possibly a pregnancy fetish as well. And that is how the conversation began; an open line of communication that was full of trust and understanding.

“S… –Seb?” Eliese stammered apprehensively. Sebastian snapped out of the idyllic state he was catapulted into. He blinked a few times, shaking his head to remind himself of Eliese’s previous inquiry. Before he could say anything his blissed-out brain was flooded with thoughts and ideas. Seeing his luv like this brought both innocent and erotic thoughts to the forefront of his mind. He was looking at what their long-term plan was. And at the same time, he couldn’t stop thinking about _how_ she’d get that way.

“You’re so beautiful.” Was all he could muster up to say. Eliese’s face reddened a bit as it glowed with joy. Her heart stopped racing with anxiety and insecurity, it swelled with happiness, knowing he liked her surprise for him. All of her fears of crossing a line vanished and she settled into the acceptance that he truly wanted to do this just as much as she did.

“Seb, you’re staring,” Eliese giggled. Sebastian chuckled airily and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to distract his mind from all the less than innocent ideas that were flooding it. But his efforts were fruitless. His conscious mind had been consumed by his own version of erotica. By both the innocent thoughts and the thoughts that led to him having the innocent ideas.

“How can I _not_ stare? I mean, look at you,” He paused with a cheeky grin. “–Dragostea mea strălucește frumos. Purtând rochia mea preferată pe ea. Burtă ei umflată. Cărându-mi copilul. How do you think it got that way?” Sebastian asked innocently after admiring the glow in her complexion, the fact she wore his favourite dress and how her belly swelled from underneath it and the idea of her carrying his child; it was all very appealing to him. Especially the idea of how and why she’d end up looking this way.

Eliese’s face reddened further, thinking about what he meant when he asked how she thought it got that way. She switched back to the front camera, nibbling on her lower lip excitedly. Her heart began to race at the ideas that filled her head. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the events that’d cause her to look this way. Sebastian’s cheeky grin broadened the longer she thought about it.

“C’mon baby girl, tell me what you’re thinking,” He requested quietly. Eliese let out a shaky giggle and grinned from ear to ear.

“I’m thinking of your hands on me, innocent enough at first, but then they start to wander and get eager,” Eliese told him as she sat down on the bed. Sebastian jerked his eyebrows up slightly. He was in no mood to play this game of slow burn sexting. It wasn’t even sexting. It was face to face, in a public area, of her telling him in a slow manner what she wants him to do to her when he gets home. 

“Termină cu prostiile cu arsurile lente. Spune-mi ce vrei,” Sebastian demanded, telling her to cut the slow burn bullshit and tell him what she wants. Eliese’s dark eyes widened in surprise. Usually he loves how she tells him what she wants him to do to her, the slowness and fieriness of her words. But today he wanted none of it, he wanted her to tell him exactly what she wanted and get straight to the point.

Once the dark eyed woman recovered from his demand, a wicked smirk crossed her blushing face.

“I want you to fuck me raw; fuck me like the whore I am. I want you to fill my pussy,” She answered enthusiastically; no longer yearning for the slow burn that she previously desired. Now she wanted him to magically teleport home so he can have his way with her, to mark her skin with hickies and bite marks, to pull her hair and grab her throat as he thrusts into her at a savage pace. She wants him to fill her up.

Sebastian leaned back in the chair at the boarding gate, crossing one leg over the other to hide his sudden arousal that was fighting against the front of his jeans. His face became flushed as his mischievous grin returned.

“Vrei să-ți umplu păsărica cu sperma mea?” His query was kept low, knowing the key word would give away their conversation. That along with his arched eyebrow and sly smirk.

Eliese sharply inhaled. His question was rhetorical, but she still felt the need to clarify that she did in fact want him to fill her pussy with his cum.

“Yes,” She whimpered. “–Yes, I do.” Eliese’s clarification came out as airy whines. This caused Sebastian’s smirk to broaden into a smile. He couldn’t stop himself from watching his luv’s face become flushed with desire. But he had to resist the urge to get up and go to the bathrooms to relieve himself of the ache in his pants. He knew the longer he neglected touching himself, the better the sex would be, and he’d be able to give her a bigger load.

“My _God_ , I love you so damn much,” Sebastian said out of nowhere, his face softening into that of adoration rather than lust. Eliese’s face became a bit red as a big smile spread across her lips. She giggled at his words and looked away from her adoring boyfriend momentarily.

“I love you a lot too,” Eliese told with a lightness in her voice. The pair gazed lovingly at each other, smiling and blushing like school children. Their silent moment of bliss was interrupted by the intercom of the airport announcing Sebastian’s flight was now boarding. He sighed sadly, knowing he had to end the call now and get on the four-hour flight to London before an eight-hour flight to New Jersey and then another hour and a half flight to Rochester. He just wanted to be home already and not have to deal with any of the inevitable bumps in the road.

“Is that your flight?” Eliese asked curiously. Sebastian nodded his head with another exasperated sigh.

“Yeah, we’re boarding now,” He replied sullenly. Eliese gave him a single nod as she watched her overly tired luv gather his carryon bag and stand up.

“Okay, have a safe flight, babe.” Eliese stood up from the bed to give him one more shot of the bump in her dress. Just to get him through the next forty-something hours until he’s home.

“ _Mhm_ , I’ll see you in a few daaaayyyysss,” His statement trailed off when he caught the sight of her standing in the mirror once more. His stomach did flips, and his heart galloped in his chest. Eliese gave him a gleeful wide smile upon seeing the extraordinarily joyful expression consume his face. He ran his hand down his face to regulate his emotions in any way possible.

“Jesus, ‘Liese, you’re gonna be the death of me,” He chuckled. Eliese giggled at his comment and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see you when you get home, Hon,” She told him lively. Sebastian inhaled deeply and pursed his lips as he made his way to the boarding gate.

“Yeah. Keep me updated and I’ll help you out when I get home. Just keep doing what you’re doing,” Sebastian said. Eliese nodded at him, knowing exactly what he meant. He wanted her to wear the belly until he gets home, and he wanted pictures or videos of her wearing it. It was a request he’d often make but with different things. He’d usually ask her to go about her day with a VeDo Bam bullet in her and to send him pictures or videos of her reactions while doing normal everyday things; it’s such an erotic experience. But his favourite thing was the Moxie because all she had to do was put it into her panties and he could control it through the app on his phone. It made the long-distance sexting all that much better.

“Alright, I love you,”

“I love you too. I’ll see you when I get home.” He smiled then reluctantly ended the video call. Eliese exhaled heavily, throwing her phone across the bed. It was gonna be a long forty-odd hours before she would have him back in her arms. How on Earth was she going to occupy her time until he gets home when she feels this antsy?

“Was that the Missus?” Anthony asked, popping up beside Sebastian. Seb pursed his lips as he put his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, yeah; it was,” Sebastian replied honestly. Anthony nodded at him, the pair going through the boarding gate and through the tunnel leading to the plane.

“How is she?” Anthony questioned in an attempt to ease his nerves about this whole situation. Sebastian cleared his throat and glanced over at his friend.

“ _Ugh_ , she’s doing okay, despite being stuck at home all the time,” Seb answered. Anthony chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

“She’s probably got everything packed up for your move and new books ready to be released,” He laughed sprightly.

“None of that would surprise me,” Sebastian snorted, nodding his head in agreement. Anthony cocked an eyebrow at the Romanian man.

“Is everything alright at home, besides your girl being driven up the walls with boredom?” He asked curiously. Sebastian looked at his friend uneasily, wondering where all this was coming from.

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied. “–Why do you ask?” He added curiously. Anthony shrugged as the pair made their ways to their assigned seats.

“You looked a little flustered when you guys were talking and like you guys were in a pretty intense conversation, I thought maybe something happened,” Anthony expressed his concern for his friend. Sebastian let out the deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Easing into the idea that his friend hadn’t heard or saw anything that’d put him in a compromising position. It’d be a nightmare if anyone found out about what they do behind closed doors. Sebastian is a very private person, as well as Eliese. They don’t feel the need, nor do they want their private lives in the public eye. He was relieved that Anthony, or anybody else, didn’t know what just happened.

“Yeah, no, she’s just going stir crazy at home, not being able to go out. And she’s stuck on this one part of the book she’s writing and can’t seem to get over it. It’s driving her, and me, insane,” Sebastian retorted as he sat down in his seat. Anthony laughed at Sebastian’s conundrum.

“That’s what you get for falling for a writer,” He chipperly shot back. Sebastian chuckled and nodded. He put his bag under his seat and tried to relax for the trip home. He fished his phone out of his pocket again and began scrolling through Apple TV for something to occupy his mind, besides the new photo Eliese had sent him. He had to readjust his jeans to hide his still very evident erection. The picture was simple enough. Just another full body shot in the mirror in the hallway. But with how the sunlight came in through the window made the pale-yellow dress almost see through. He could see her form underneath the dress. The position of her toned legs and how her body seemed almost ethereal in a feminine pose. But what got him the most was the round of the silicone belly and how her hand rounded under it to make it look more prominent than it looked when the dress slacked over it.

This made his mind go wild. He wasn’t sure if it was because of how the dress was almost see through, or if it was just because he misses his girlfriend and can’t wait to get home to her. _Or_ if it’s the fact that she took his curiosity in having a pregnancy fetish so seriously that she went out and bought a fake pregnancy belly just to indulge him. She listened to him and understood that he wasn’t inherently attracted to the pregnant woman herself, but rather how she had gotten pregnant and how, in some overly macho man way, the man has marked her as his. It was a mental and emotional attraction and pleasure to him rather than a physical one.

Then seeing his long-term girlfriend indulge his curiosities in an open minded and understanding manner only solidified his attraction to her in every aspect of their relationship. She handled his interests the same way he handled hers. This only made him long for her even more. Not only in a sexual way but in every form of intimacy known the man. But he’d be lying if he said his sexual appeal for her wasn’t at the forefront of his mind right now. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to have her underneath him, legs wrapped around his waist, her breathing hitched, her high-pitched whines sounding like melodies against his ear. He wanted to feel her holding onto him for dear life. He wanted kiss and touch every inch of her skin.

And it was proving difficult to remain in a normal state of mentality throughout his trip home. He knew he was expecting some provocative pictures, which is he did in fact get, but what he wasn’t expecting was a photograph of Eliese standing in the bathroom mirror, getting ready for bed. She was wearing one of his grey gym tee shirts, which was semi baggy on her petite frame, and her underwear. She was making a mock sad face with the caption ‘ _the_ _only thing that fits me is from your wardrobe_ ’. Sebastian snorted out loud, falling ass over handlebars into a giggle fit in the middle of Heathrow Airport while enduring his six-hour layover. It was an amusing picture in his opinion. Although the longer he looked at the pictures the more roused he became.

After a six-hour layover in Heathrow International Airport Sebastian suffered through an eight-and-a-half-hour flight back to New Jersey, another three-hour layover then he got on an hour and a half flight to Rochester, New York, he landed in Rochester just after two in the morning.

Sebastian went through border patrol, baggage claim and then customs. Finally, he loaded up his bags into a taxi and made the hour drive back home. Sebastian was going insane, he just underwent over thirty hours of travel, all while Eliese sent him pictures and videos ruthlessly. When Sebastian would send her responses to the pictures and videos it made her giggle to herself. She loved the reaction she was provoking from him. On his flight from London he managed to get some sleep, but even then he was plagued with dreams of his girlfriend and their adventures in the bedroom. Despite being overheated, he couldn’t kick off the blanket in fear people would see his very apparent arousal.

He sighed heavily, relieved to be home, setting his keys down on the table by the front door. The house was dark and quiet apart from the light over the stove in the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes and made his way quietly up the stairs. A wide smile crossed his face when he saw Eliese sound asleep in their bed. Her dark hair draped over her face as she lay on her side, facing the empty side of the bed. Blankets kicked off of her to reveal she was wearing his grey tee shirt and a pair of wine-red sweatpants. His breath hitched in the back of his throat when he saw the roundness of her belly, displayed under the tee shirt.

She stirred a bit when he set his bags down on the bench at the end of the bed and stripped his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. He carefully crawled into the bed beside Eliese. Eliese smiled weakly and snuggled closer to the new warmth in the bed.

“What time is it?” She quietly asked. Sebastian turned onto his side, brushing the hair away from Eliese’s face, hooking it behind her ear.

“Early. Go back to sleep, baby girl,” He replied equally as quiet. Eliese hummed in response, running her arm over his midsection and pulling themselves closer to each other. Sebastian ran his hand from her hair gently, trailing down her cheek and neck, over her shoulders and down her side until it stopped at the curve of her waist. There his hand stroked downward to the curve in the front of her shirt and back up. A feeling of contentment washed over him as he drifted off to sleep.

Eliese woke up to the sound of her alarm early that morning. She mindlessly scooted over towards her side of the bed and smacked the phone on the nightstand until it was silent once more. Her nose scrunched as she fell out of her blissful sleep state. Eliese inhaled deeply, relaxing her face as she exhaled. Sleepily her eyes fluttered open to see the shadows of the tree branches dancing across the ceiling. She sighed at the golden morning light flooding in through the windows.

Eliese turned her head into the direction of the low snoring and smiled when she saw Sebastian sound asleep. He was laying on his front, face pressed into the pillows and one arm was extended across her abdomen. His short brown hair messily stuck up in every direction and a wet spot was visible on the pillow by his face. Eliese silently tittered and shook her head at his appearance. She figured she’d let him sleep some more. Seeing as he got home a few hours before and probably needed his sleep more than anyone.

Slowly, the smaller woman peeled his arm off her as she slid out of bed as gently and quietly as she could. Sebastian didn’t even wrinkle his nose when she climbed out of bed and shed off her pyjamas, throwing them into the hamper.

Quietly, Eliese rummaged through her dresser for a baggy tee shirt that’ll fit over the bump. This was a wakeup call for her. She realized she’d need to buy a whole new wardrobe if and when she gets pregnant for real. Rather than size small or extra small, she’d need to buy either medium for large clothes to properly fit her. But she settled on a dark baby pink hooded sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. Which complimented her slightly tanned olive complexion. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth, throwing her breastbone length dark hair up into a sock bun.

Eliese grabbed her phone, Sebastian’s suitcase and carryon and headed downstairs to begin her day. Before she got anything done, she made a fresh pot of coffee and chopped up some fresh fruit for breakfast for both herself and the sleeping man upstairs.

She scrolled through her emails and social media while she ate, the television was playing quietly in the background to fill the silence. She decided to put on a docu-series on Netflix rather than playing the morning news. Sebastian is already freaked out enough by what’s going on in the world, she didn’t want to feed his anxieties.

But her anxieties have skyrocketed due to the messages she’s been receiving the past few days. Eliese has always been honest about her past and her past relationships. She told Sebastian everything within the first few months of being together; just to give him a better understanding of why she is the way she is when it comes to opening up emotionally and mentally to new people. She didn’t want to scare him away, but she felt the need to disclose this information. Especially since one of her exes doxed her a few years ago, exposing some personal details about her that she didn’t want the public to know. Eliese wanted to tell Sebastian herself rather than him finding out via the internet.

Eliese scowled when she opened the, so far unseen, messages from a number she didn’t recognize but seeing the brief chatter that was shown told her who it was.

** 718-306-9503: **

_March 10 th, 2020._

_6:22a.m: Hey_

_6:30a.m: Ik we dont talk anymore_

_We havn’t talked in a long time_

_But I do miss you_

_Hope ur doin well_

_9:46p.m.: y’know w/ all tha shit goin on rn_

_9:52p.m.: Plz stay safe_

_I still care abt u a lot_

_10:10p.m.: Is ur bf there or sumthin?_

_10:25p.m.: Liese??????_

_????_

_Plz dont ignore me_

_March 11 th, 2020._

_3:08a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a picture_

_3:09a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a picture_

_3:11a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a video_

_3:13a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a picture_

_3:15a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a picture_

_3:20a.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a video_

_7:00a.m.: Srry abt last nite_

_Was drunk & missin u_

_8:31a.m.: Hello?????_

_U there?_

_12:19p.m.: 718-306-9503 has sent a picture_

_12:20p.m.: jus thinkin abt u_

_12:21p.m.: like wat u c?_

_12:25p.m.: Missed call from 718-306-9503_

_12:30p.m.: LIESE_

_Plz stop ignoring me_

_Im srry fr wat happened_

_Ive chnged since then_

_5:01p.m.: Rite Ill leave u alone now_

_U clearly dont care abt me anymore_

_I still madly in love w/ u tbh_

_Ur also hella thicc_

_Told u tha gym wouldnt kill u_ _😉_

_That booty thou_ _😉_

_6:49p.m.: I c ur bf is in Prague or sumin_

_That mean ur home alone_

_Pics?_

_Plz?_

_He dont gotta knw_

_?????_

_11:47p.m.: Liese_

_Plz give me anther chance_

_I can prove to u Ive changed_

_????_

_March 12 th, 2020._

_10:02a.m.: Gm bby_

_12:22p.m.: So????_

_No pics?_

_Hello??????_

_?????_

_Liese plz_

_Dont b this way_

_Ive chnged_

_Let me prove it to u_

_Cum back_

_March 13 th, 2020_

_2:37a.m.: 718-306-9503 sent a picture_

_2:38a.m.: 718-306-9503 sent a picture_

_2:45a.m.: 718-306-9503 sent a video_

_8:25a.m.: Gm bby gurl_

By Eliese’s count there were closer to sixty text messages in four days. She hasn’t bothered responding to any of them. She wanted to tell Sebastian when he got up. She didn’t want to keep this a secret any longer, but she didn’t want to bother him while he was travelling so she waited until he got home. The messages were from her ex, the guy she was with for two years and broke up with him a few months previous to meeting Sebastian.

Luckily her attention was caught by a new text message from Sebastian’s co-worker and close friend, Anthony.

 **Anthony** : _March 13 th, 2020. 8:27a.m._

_Hey, your man isn’t answering his phone. Did he get in yet?_

Eliese smiled at the genuine concern Anthony showed towards his friend.

** Eliese:  ** _March 13 th, 2020. 8:28a.m._

_And good morning to you too lol. Yeah he got in at around 4. He’s still sleeping._

Eliese chuckled when Anthony called Seb a diva for needing to sleep this long. But it was currently 8:30 in the morning and Seb got to bed just after four in the morning. The man cannot function properly with less than five hours of sleep. That and he gets incredibly grumpy, and he’ll need a nap around mid afternoon. 

Once Eliese was finished breakfast, she put her bowl in the sink and hauled his suitcase into the laundry room. She opened his suitcase and began pulling out the half-folded clothes, sorting them and throwing them into the wash. She took her laundry from the day before out of the dryer and piled it into the basket. It was a struggle for her to hold onto the basket with the silicone belly in the way. But she somehow managed to hang onto it long enough to bring it to the living room.

Eliese brought the clean laundry to the living room, putting the basket on the sofa before going back to unpacking Sebastian’s suitcase. His travel toiletries were taken to the downstairs bathroom where they’d be refilled or replaced at some point. His beard trimming kit belonged in the upstairs master bedroom’s bathroom.

On her way out of the bathroom, attached to their bedroom, she peeked over her shoulder to check on Sebastian. At some point he had rolled over onto his back, one arm was draped over his eyes and the other was hanging off the bed. He was still snoring; only now it was louder than before. Sometimes Eliese wonders how she can sleep through his snoring; other times she wonders how she hasn’t smothered him for his snoring yet.

The small woman smiled to herself as she bounced down the stairs, amused by her thoughts. She continued to unpack his bags, putting things away, and switching his laundry over to the dryer.

Eliese cocked an eyebrow when she uncovered a few candy bar wrappers at the bottom of his carryon.

“ ** _Ooooh_** , _you naughty boy_ ,” She said to herself as she pulled out the, seemingly never ending, wrappers of one of his guilty pleasures. Sebastian doesn’t stress eat under normal circumstances but when he does stress eat, it’s usually chocolate and peanut butter. And the six Whatchamacallit wrappers suggested he’s been stress eating because he couldn’t do any of his usual stress relieving habits.

Eliese threw the wrappers out and gave the suitcases a wipe down with Clorox wipes before she washed her hands and finally went to tend to her laundry in the living room.

Eliese plopped down onto the couch with a heavy sigh of relief. She was amazed by how sore her back was because of carrying around this fake belly for about three days. It was only a mere six pounds that’s been added to her midsection. Yet, her body feels like she’s been carrying around another twenty pounds. She’s taken it off a couple of times, once to shower and once when she could find a comfortable position to sleep in. Besides that, she hasn’t taken it off.

Meanwhile upstairs, Sebastian groggily fell out of sleep. He laid still in bed, listening to the soft hum of the morning. Sebastian sighed heavily, throwing the arm that was draped over his face to the empty side of the bed. His eyes popped open as he turned his head in that direction, discovering the empty side of the bed. The digital clock on the bedside table read quarter to ten in the morning. That meant Eliese has been awake for a while. She didn’t like sleeping in, even when she returns home from extensive travelling. She needs to be up and out of bed by eight otherwise she feels like she’s slept the day away.

“That woman,” Sebastian groaned loudly, rubbing his face. He threw the duvet off of himself and rolled out of bed after a moment of laying in bed and contemplating on actually getting up. He was still tired but if he slept any longer his sleep schedule would be thrown off and that would not be a good thing.

Sebastian grabbed his phone from his bedside table before going to where he left his bags so he could unpack them and throw everything into the wash. He let out another low sigh when he found they were gone. He deduced that Eliese beat him to the punch and already did what he was planning on doing.

“That woman,” He mumbled, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. He made his way downstairs, hearing the television playing in the living room. He found Eliese sitting on the sofa, folding a basket of clothes and watching a show.

“That bitch Carole fuckin’ Baskin,” Eliese snorted at whatever she was watching. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

“Who’s Carole Baskin?” Sebastian questioned curiously. Eliese jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the article of clothing she was folding and twisted around to face him. Once she realized it was just Sebastian and not an intruder, a smile crept across her face.

“Hon, you need to watch this show,” Eliese preppily suggested. “–It’s a complete shit show but holy _shit_ , it’s worth the watch,” She added as she picked up the jeans she dropped and began to refold them. Sebastian mindlessly nodded at her before heading towards the kitchen.

Eliese couldn’t stop herself from watching as her scantily dressed boyfriend wandered into the kitchen. She was always amused by the fact that most mornings he wanders around in his pyjamas until he’s had his coffee, breakfast and got caught up in his emails, texts and the news. But some days he doesn’t even bother with pyjamas and just meanders around in his boxer briefs. 

“There’s fruit in the fridge for you and fresh coffee!” Eliese called to him. Sebastian replied with a slightly softer _thank you_ as he opened the refrigerator and saw the bowl of colourful fruits sitting on the shelf for him. He pulled the bowl out, setting it on the island’s counter then got himself a cup of coffee. Sebastian brought his meal back into the living room and sat down on the loveseat.

The pair silently watched the show, carrying on with their morning routine. Eliese was doing the basic chores and Sebastian was eating his breakfast. This is something they’ve been doing since they started living together a few years prior. But today was different. It was different because Sebastian could not take his eyes off of Eliese. She could feel him looking at her and this brought a bright blush to her face.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She questioned once she put some of the folded laundry back into the basket. Sebastian shook his head as a smile nudged at the corners of his lips.

“I just missed you is all,” He lightly piped in response. Eliese grinned foolishly and shook her head. Her peaceful emotions were whisked away by the knowledge of the text messages. Sebastian’s eyebrows fell together when he saw her bashful expression fall.

“What’s wrong, luv?” He queried seriously. Eliese swallowed down hard and sighed. Her anxieties from the past began to bubble up within her. She picked up her phone and opened the messages, handing the phone over to Sebastian. He confusedly took the phone from her and began reading the messages. Within the first four messages Sebastian knew who was texting her. He was thoroughly amused by the text messages and voicemails her ex had sent her, but at the same time it made him ridiculously angry. He knows their past. He knows Eliese’s past. Sebastian knows what kind of relationship they had and how hard it was on Eliese. She put her entire life on the line to keep this guy happy. Her friends, her family, her career and reputation; everything. And he abused her trust in him. That makes Sebastian sad and angry because having someone trust you with pieces of themselves that they can’t trust others with is the most beautiful and honoring thing he could have ever asked for. He couldn’t imagine mistreating the trust she has in him.

“What a fucking joke,” Sebastian chuckled as he finished reading the messages A weight lifted off of Eliese’s shoulders and a relieved smile crossed her face. He wasn’t upset with her about her ex messaging her. She wasn’t even sure why she thought he’d be upset with her about it.

“Yeah,” She whispered. “–I’ve never even replied to him,” Eliese added a bit louder. Sebastian caught onto how uncomfortable receiving these texts made her. Without thinking about it he blocked the phone number and deleted the messages before handing the cell phone back to her.

“There. He can’t contact you anymore,” He chipperly said. Eliese sighed again and nodded.

“I just thought you oughta know,” She told flatly. Sebastian nodded with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, no. I appreciate that.” Sebastian sipped his coffee. “–It was amusing to see how desperate he’s gotten,” He added in an entertained tone. Eliese giggled, making a face that said surprised but not surprised at the same time.

“I wonder what he thought I was gonna do,” She murmured amusedly. “–Like, oh yes! Let me leave the best man I’ve ever been with for you to abuse my trust again,” She laughed. Sebastian chuckled at her comment. He always felt a fluttering in his chest whenever she said he’s the best man she’s ever been with. But it also broke his heart because whenever she says that it’s usually because he’s done the bare minimum for her.

“I love you,” He blurted out. “–I love everything you do for me and with me. And I absolutely love how open and honest you are about everything.” Sebastian listed off some of the things he loves about her. Eliese’s face became a bright red as she laughed sprightly.

“You’re such a dork,” Eliese chuckled. She threw one of her shirts at him, the pale pink tee landed on his head. Sebastian chortled and threw the tee back to her playfully.

“Yeah but you love me,” He retorted lightheartedly. Eliese smiled widely and nodded in agreement.

“I do love you very much,” She said with a beaming grin, folding the tee shirt and putting it into the basket. The pair went back to enjoying their usual morning routine. Eliese was slowly making her way through the almost obscenely large pile of laundry while watching her show between each article of clothing. Sebastian answered emails text messages between eating his breakfast and enjoying the sight of his girlfriend on the sofa. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. It was a domesticated sight; she wore her “lazy clothes” and had her hair in a haphazard bun. She wasn’t gussied up with makeup or fancy clothes. She never felt the need to do that for him. Sure, she would get prettied up for occasions, but it wasn’t an everyday thing. And he adored that about her.

A blush rushed to Eliese’s cheeks again when she felt him staring at her again.

“Like what you see?” Eliese playfully asked. Sebastian chuckled softly, his famous grin becoming more prominent on his face.

“Always,” He replied in a flirtatious tone. Eliese’s blush became more red. She had to look away from him for a moment. “–I especially like the look you have going on right now,” Sebastian added cheekily. Eliese snorted and looked down at her body before looking back at Sebastian with an arched eyebrow.

“The look where I can’t fit any of the clothes I own, and my gut is practically hanging out?” She questioned lightheartedly. Sebastian snickered at her comment and shook his head.

“No, no. I mean, I like the whole mommy look you have going on,” He retorted. “–I mean… I like how you normally look… but to see you how you’d look… y’know,”

“–Pregnant?” Eliese offered the proper word for her stuttering boyfriend. Sebastian nodded awkwardly, blushing a bit at the reality of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” He sighed. “–I just never thought this would be a reality for me. I mean, I know _this_ isn’t real, but it could very well become real in the near future. I never thought I’d actually have someone to really settle down with and make this dream become a reality with, y’know,” Sebastian explained the best he could. Eliese always knew Sebastian has dreamed of settling down, maybe get married and have a family; but his career seemed to always get in the way of his love life. But not this time. And it’s because of how the pair approached this relationship.

They both approached the relationship with clear goals, open communication, honesty, trust and an understanding that they’d both need to put in a lot of effort. It was unlike anything either of them experienced before. And at first it was terrifying to them because right off the bat they made themselves vulnerable to each other but as time went on things became easier and their trust in each other and themselves grew. And now, they can’t imagine a relationship where things were different. That’s not to say they didn’t have the bumps in the road. They’re a normal couple; they fight and argue and disagree on things. But they don’t see it as him vs. her, it’s them vs. the problem. And there is no “winner” of an argument, but rather a mutual understanding as to why the other sees things or feels the way they do.

Eliese grinned at Sebastian playfully.

“You want to make this a reality in the _near future_? Is this a marriage proposal or something?” She coyly asked, arching an eyebrow. Sebastian nearly choked on the gulp of coffee he had taken. Eliese patiently waited for him to sober up from his coughing and the bright red blush that overtook his face.

“ _Right_ ,” Sebastian gravelly said. “–You want to do this traditionally,” He reminded himself that Eliese grew up in Israel and she was expected to partake in traditional customs. Despite her rebelling from many of the opinions her family and the Church has about a lot of things, she still holds onto some traditional practices and beliefs. No children before marriage is one of them.

“I mean, I _do_ want to marry you, trust me I do. It’s just, life is crazy right now. Y’know with everything going on, not just in the world but in our lives in general. With the move and me filming and all that stuff, and you with your writing. I don’t know when or how we’d be able to actually get married. I just… don’t know.” Sebastian sighed heavily, raking his hand down his face as his anxieties and insecurities began to bubble up. Eliese frowned at his state and moved closer towards him, putting her hand on his knee in reassurance.

“Honey don’t worry about it,” Eliese hushed. “–Getting married before having kids is just the ideal situation in my opinion. We don’t _have_ to be married first. But if you want to be married first then once all this is over we can go down to City Hall and get legally married, then if we choose to we can have a Church ceremony later on.” Eliese tried to calm his worries the best she could. Sebastian adoringly looked over at Eliese as his anxiety settled down under her touch and soft words.

“I don’t want to disrespect your views and opinions, or make you feel like I don’t care about them, because I do care about what you want and how you feel. I just, I don’t know how to proceed with this relationship. I’ve never actually gotten this far, and I didn’t think I’d ever get this far. I’m just, freaking out a bit about everything,”

“–Seb, darling, I _know_ you care, and I’ve never felt disrespected by you. I appreciate everything you do for me. I love you to the moon and back. I want to marry you just as bad as you want to marry me. But please sweetheart, don’t stress over it right now. We have time to talk about this,” Eliese told him in a gentle nurturing way, stroking her thumb over his knee gingerly. Sebastian snorted a laugh through his anxieties. His lips twisted from a frown into a beaming smile. The one where crinkles formed in the corners of his eyes.

“Well, we have plenty of time to do that now,” Sebastian commented boldly. His statement made Eliese giggle and nod in agreement.

“You’re gonna be so sick of me by the time this is over,” Eliese laughed lightheartedly. Sebastian shook his head, his laughter subduing.

“Are you sure it’s not gonna be the other way around?” He asked. Eliese nodded her head. The pair of them admiringly looking at each other after their giggling ended. Eliese couldn’t believe the man sitting in front of her loved her as much as she loved him. She adored him so very much. And she knew he adored her too. There were never any questions asked about if they really loved each other, their loyalty towards each other or their efforts they put into the relationship.

The pair once again went back to doing their morning routine. Sebastian paid more attention to the show Eliese was watching, he was confused and intrigued by it. He wasn’t sure if he was enjoying it or not, but it had his attention.

“That bitch Carole fuckin’ Baskin,” Eliese muttered at the television. Sebastian grinned to himself, getting up from the loveseat to take his dishes to the kitchen. He came back into the living room, standing in the threshold of the two rooms with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the archway between the rooms. He observed her quietly watching her show in between folding pieces of clothing.

Eliese, feeling his eyes on her again, looked away from the television to take in the sight of Sebastian in the doorway. Her gaze drew over his figure longingly. Eliese loved Sebastian but she also lusted after him too. She didn’t try to hide the way her gaze ran over his body with a gleam. But she had to do a double take for some reason. Her eyes widened and a giggling smile erupted across her features.

“Seb,” She drew his name out softly. Sebastian’s eyebrows jerked upward, indicating she had his attention.

“Yes luv?” He said.

“The curtains are open.”

“Yeah, and?” Sebastian shrugged. Eliese’s blush was now a very dark red as she looked at him.

“You might wanna adjust yourself,” She suggested, trying not to giggle but she was failing miserably. “–Someone is making an appearance.” Her quiet giggles turning into laughter when Sebastian looked down and discovered that he was indecent and standing almost right in front of the living room window. Quickly he put himself back into his underwear and scattered away from the living room and up the stairs to put some clothes on.

“ _Goddammit. Shit. Fuck. Gahhh_ ,” He cursed to himself, almost sprinting up to their bedroom. All while Eliese was hysterically laughing on the sofa. She tried to cover up her laughter using the tee shirt she was holding, but Sebastian could still hear it from their bedroom.

Once Eliese sobered from her laughter she picked up the basket and headed up stairs to put it away. She found Sebastian standing at his dresser, pulling up a pair of navy-blue sweatpants. Eliese set the basket down on the bed and made her way over to him. Without hesitation she snaked her arms around him, hands pressed against his pecs as she rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. She held herself close to him. Well, as close as she could get with the silicone bump in the way. She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder contently. Her eyes drifted closed as she took in his smell.

The air got caught in the back of his throat, but a warm feeling spread through him. He mindlessly smiled at the feeling of her pressed against him. He took her hands, bringing them up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently then held her hands close to his heart.

Eliese pried her cheek away from him and watched the way his shoulders and back flexed with each movement. Mindlessly, Eliese began to pepper kisses across his shoulder blades and back of his neck. Sebastian raised an eyebrow when she began to gently drag her nails over his chest.

“Luv?” He cooed. Eliese hummed in response, still planting wet kisses over his back. “–We can’t start this right now. I haven’t showered or brushed my teeth yet. I smell bad.” Sebastian had to resist the urge to melt under her touch. He loved and missed the feeling of her body against his, her touching him in the most innocent ways, kissing every inch of him she could reach. And he knew if he didn’t resist as hard as he could, he’d end up taking her right then and there, on his dresser. But Eliese was persistent. She brushed the tip of her nose along the valley between his shoulder blades and inhaled deeply.

“You smell incredible to me.” Her words came out in a low raspy whisper that sent shivers up his spine. Sebastian cleared his throat to refocus his mind. He had to divert his thoughts from the erotic ideas clouding his vision. But she was ruthless. She continued to scatter sloppy kisses across his shoulders and the nape of his neck. She dragged her nails gently down his chest and stomach, stopping at his navel before her fingertips ghosted back up. He could feel a stirring in his groin. Sebastian quickly realized he was fighting a losing battle. Especially when the smaller would take a deep breath, inhaling his scent and letting out a throaty moan in between kisses. His eyes fell closed and his head fell back slightly.

Sebastian inhaled sharply when cold air met his back and the warmth of her body vanished from his. He opened his eyes with furrowed brows then turned around to see Eliese going back to the laundry basket on the bed with a smug expression on her face.

Eliese picked up a pile of pants from the basket and turned back to a flustered looking Sebastian. His face was flushed, and his breathing was sped up a tad. His blue eyes were glazed over and wide as he stared at her. She couldn’t stop her brow from arching and a slight smirk from nudging at the corner of her mouth.

“What? I have laundry to do and you have a shower to take,” Eliese cheekily restated causing Sebastian to groan out loud in defeat. Eliese went over to her dresser which was adjacent to Sebastian’s; on the way there she stopped and pressed a sweet kiss to his soft lips.

“Go have your shower, babe,” She suggested, slapping his ass playfully. Sebastian jumped a bit and looked at his feisty girlfriend with raised eyebrows. Eliese was grinning humorously while putting her pants away in the drawer.

He sighed to himself exaggeratedly then meandered over to the bathroom to have his shower. He turned the water on and waited for it to get hot. Despite having just gotten partially dressed, he stripped down and stepped into the shower stall. Immediately, relaxing under the hot water. He’d be lying if he said the hot shower didn’t make him feel better. It made him feel at home in a strange way. Sure, he showers when he’s away for work but there’s something about showering at home that made him feel cleaner and lighter, like all the stress of work and travelling was being washed down the drain. He could just stand under the hot water and it’ll make him feel cleaner and lighter.

Not to mention his shower routine was something that made him feel better anyways. Now that Eliese has introduced quality shampoo and conditioner into his life, along with beard shampoo and conditioner and a good face wash. It makes him feel better about himself to look good and take care of himself. His shower routine takes slightly longer than before but he finds that taking the extra steps in grooming himself has helped relieve an enormous amount of stress.

Meanwhile, Eliese finished putting away her clean laundry and made up the bed. Once she finished with that, she flopped down onto the bed with an exasperated sigh. Her body sighed with her. Eliese couldn’t believe how sore her body was after only a few days of carrying an extra six pounds around her midsection. She understood that when she actually got pregnant the weight gain would be gradual therefore her body would have more time to adjust to it rather than her strapping on and carrying around almost ten pounds right off the bat.

Eliese grumbled to herself as she got up again. She walked to the walk-in closet, flipping on the light. Without hesitation she unstrapped the fake belly, groaning loudly at the feeling of the weight being taken off of her and put the silicone contraption back into its box, and put the box on the top shelf. She left the closet, turning off the light and heading back downstairs to continue with her day.

Once Sebastian washed out the conditioner from his hair and the slight beard he had grown, Sebastian shut off the water and grabbed the towel off the rack to wrap around his waist. He quickly wagged his fingers through his hair to shake out the access water then stepped out of the shower stall, grabbing his clothes from the bathroom floor and going into the bedroom. Eliese was no longer in there, she was most likely downstairs doing more chores.

Sebastian tossed his dirty underwear into the hamper and got a clean pair from his dresser. He tossed the damp towel into the hamper after he dried himself off. He put on some moisturizing lotion then got dressed, throwing on a tee shirt and a hoodie with his sweatpants.

After combing his hair, Sebastian made his way back downstairs. He found Eliese in the kitchen washing their breakfast dishes and dancing to the music playing from her phone. Sebastian stopped at the island, leaning forward on his elbows on the counter. He couldn’t help but carelessly smile as he watched his girlfriend dancing and singing along to ZZ Top’s Gimme All Your Lovin’ while cleaning up the kitchen a little bit. His gaze lingered over her body, taking note how her hips swayed to the music. His eyes were glued to the roundness of her black legging clad butt. The way she swung her small but full hips slowly to the song had him hypnotized.

Sebastian mindlessly moved to behind the elfin woman. His hands found her hips gently as he crowded behind her. Eliese stopped swaying to the music when she felt his hands gently grasping her body. The hair stood up on the back of her neck at the feeling of his hands on her. He brushed his nose along the length of her neck and into her lazily done up hair, taking in her scent.

Goosebumps rose up on Eliese’s skin when she felt his hot breath against her ear. His breathing was slow and heavy. Slowly and gently, Sebastian pulled her hips back into him. Eliese’s breathing hitched at the feeling of his semi hardened member pressed up against her ass. Her eyes fluttered shut. All coherent thoughts fled her mind and there was only one thing she could focus on. She could only concentrate on Sebastian’s hardening manhood and his quickening breathing against her ear.

Eliese gripped onto the edge of the counter tightly to keep herself upright. Her head fell down between her shoulders as her conscious mind slipped away. She pushed her hips back against him, firmly placing herself over his erection and wiggling against him.

Sebastian let out a throaty groan. His mind was being overrun by chemicals. His brain was being doused with testosterone, dopamine, norepinephrine and oxytocin. Sebastian’s rational thinking became clouded by his desire and absolute need to ravish his girlfriend right then and there. But then a glimmer of reality crossed his mind briefly. Sebastian pushed her hips away from his, to both of their demise.

Eliese whined softly at the loss of contact. She glanced over her shoulder at him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” She breathlessly questioned. Sebastian panted heavily, scrunching his nose to try and regain some kind of composure.

“I need to stop,” He huffed in breathless anticipation. “–Or I’m gonna cum in my pants.” Eliese couldn’t help but snicker at his predicament. Her head fell back down between her shoulders as she tried to catch her breath and steady her increased heartrate. Sebastian loomed over her, pressing his chest flush against her back.

“And that’s not what I wanna cum in,” He breathed into her ear huskily. Eliese’s entire body shuttered and an uneven high-pitched whine passed her lips. She straightened up and turned around to face her boyfriend. Sebastian’s face and neck were glowing a dark flush and he appeared to be trying to hold himself back. His usually bright blue eyes were darkened. The air fled Eliese’s lungs as she drank in the sight him in his current state. A wicked smirk spread across her lips as she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes.

“And what _do_ you want to cum in?” She asked. Sebastian’s gaze darkened further, peering down at the impish woman. Mindlessly, his fingertips grazed down her side, starting at her bustline and going down past her hip. Quickly his gentle touch changed, and he grabbed her ass, jutting her towards him. Eliese squealed as she was pulled into him, feeling his burning hot body against hers. Her gaze had to travel back up his chest and flushed neck to his face, meeting his almost dominating gaze.

“Nu te juca cu fetița mea,” Sebastian warned darkly, telling her not to play with him. “–Asta e treaba mea,” He added with a grin. Eliese’s eyebrow arched at his statement, claiming it’s his job.

“It’s your job to play with yourself?” She jibed friskily. “–Well then, don’t let me get in your way. Knock yourself out,” She joked, laying a gentle hand on his chest. Sebastian’s expression stoned. His eyes narrowed at the smaller. The smirk was wiped from her face when she saw he wasn’t appreciative of her sassy jokes.

Eliese let out another loud yelp when Sebastian swiftly threw her over his shoulder. She could hardly contain the excited giggles. She squirmed around over his shoulder in an attempt to have him put her down.

“Seb, put me down!” She tittered. Sebastian laughed at her spiritedly.

“Stop being a brat and I’ll put you down!” He exclaimed, stepping away from the counters so no injuries could happen. Eliese tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his firm hold on her knees kept her dangling over his shoulder.

“Make me!” She retorted, smacking his ass excitedly. Sebastian extended his arm behind him to try and catch her hands, to keep her from spanking him again.

“Stop being a brat!” He hooted with an equal amount of excitement in his voice.

“No!” Eliese cried enthusiastically, smacking his rear again. Sebastian landed a playful but strong slap to her backside, and in turn Eliese slapped his ass once more.

“That’s it. You asked for it,” Sebastian claimed in a playful but stern way. Without hesitation he turned on his heel and marched the pair of them out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. He kept having to swat her hands away from his rear as he carried her effortlessly up to their bedroom. Sebastian warned her to stop, to not make this worse for herself but Eliese cheekily patted his butt the entire way, giggling like a fool.

He pushed the bedroom door open and sauntered in, tossing the smaller onto the bed. Eliese squealed as she landed on the bed, bouncing on top of the soft mattress. She ogled up at Sebastian. His facial expression told her she was in trouble now. Sebastian crawled onto the bed, hovering over Eliese. Her legs were trapped between his as he crowded over her smaller body.

“Are you done being a brat?” He questioned forebodingly. “–Or do I have to punish you?” Eliese’s dark eyes widened at his words but a mischievous smile played her lips. He just said her favourite phrase… besides “ _do you want extra cheese on the pizza_ ”.

“You’re the one who said it’s your job to play with yourself, not mw,” She chirped cutely, reaching up and gently running her fingernails through his slight beard. A low rumble emerged from his chest, he grabbed her wrists, and pinned them down against the bed. Eliese let out an aroused gasp as she watched his face. His eyes drilled holes into her, and his expression had shifted slightly from sternness to a sinisterly playful leer.

“You want to play with me, hey? Well then, it’s only fair I get to play with you,” He told her in a low voice. Sebastian lifted off of her, letting go of her wrists. Eliese stared up at him starry eyed, sitting up on the bed. She watched as he climbed off the bed and stood at the side of their bed, crossing his arms, and examining her carefully. Eliese suddenly felt exceedingly small and exposed by his stare and the silence. She could see the wheels turning in his head, guessing that he was coming up with a plan of attack. She sheepishly recoiled into herself under his glower. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the timid woman in front of him.

“Take your clothes off,” He demanded in a stern but gentle tone. Eliese nodded at him pitifully, pulling the sweatshirt over her head and tossing it on the floor by Sebastian’s feet. He stood there with his arms still crossed over his chest as he watched her wiggle out of her leggings and panties. He couldn’t help but admire the womanly form in front of him. Her body looked like a feathered painting. The curves of her body were softly drawn in contrast to the background beyond her. Her olive skin glowed against the crème white bedding, adding a goddess like shine to radiate from her naked body.

Eliese sat on the bed, kneeling in front of Sebastian completely bare of any coverage. She watched as his eyes drifted across her body. Sebastian snapped out of his enchanted state.

“Stay,” He commanded her, turning on his feel and marching towards their walk-in closet. Eliese craned her body around to see what he was doing. She knew they kept the majority of their toys in a trunk in the closet and this made her antsy to know what he had planned. She could hear jingling of restraints, shuffling of objects and a low hum coming from Sebastian as he dug through their various toys to pick the perfect ones. And of course, lube. Which is a must when it comes to their endeavors.

‘ _I’m gonna send her straight to sub space,_ ’ Sebastian cheekily thought to himself, piling up all sorts of goodies he loves using on her. And of course, he needed to use her favourite paddle. It was her first big purchase in the BDSM scene, seeing as it was customized. Sebastian loved using it on her and she loved when it was used on her. Sometimes when Eliese was receiving a punishment Sebastian would just place it on her ass and leave it there. It was absolute torture for Eliese.

“ _Aha_! There you are,” Sebastian chirped from their closet. He tossed the small collection of toys into a spare face clothe basket. Eliese’s gaze followed him from the closet to the foot of their bed, where he set the small basket down on the bench. Sebastian pulled out the six piece restraint set and set it down on the bed in front of Eliese. She couldn’t stop the dark flush from covering her cheeks. Usually Seb sticks to the four piece set and only uses the six piece for special occasions. But before she could see what else was in the basket, Sebastian used the throw blanket to cover up his surprises. Eliese didn’t stop the pout that formed over her face, causing Sebastian to chuckle darkly at her.

“Don’t wanna ruin the fun now, do we?” He taunted. Eliese hummed in response. Sebastian motioned for Eliese to sit with her legs in front of her. Eliese watched as Sebastian unstrapped the Velcro restraints. He looped one over one thigh and the other over the other thigh, then he made his way down to her ankles: one ankle and then the other. He repeated the notion again with her wrists. Eliese was forever grateful that they got the Velcro cuffs instead of regular handcuffs, these were way softer on the inside and there would be less risk of bruising.

Eliese could feel her heartrate beginning to quicken when she saw the ringed harness the cuffs came with. She went to turn over so her back was facing the ceiling.

“No, no luv,” Sebastian cooed at her. Eliese stopped and stared at him with an arched eyebrow. “–This time we’re gonna clip ‘em in the front,” He added with a wicked smirk that almost made a whimper escape Eliese’s lips. But she nodded in agreement. Sebastian proceeded to clip each cuff to a ring on the harness. This was new territory for the pair, usually Eliese has her hands cuffed behind her back, not in the front. But it excited her all the same. She loved watching his hands work the clips and checking if the cuffs were fitted appropriately. She never really paid much attention to his hands until she accidentally stumbled upon some fans of his that were lusting over them. Eliese always enjoyed what his hands did but the way his fingers moved and the veins in the backs of his hands would pop sometimes, it was a new desirable aspect of him she didn’t know she had. She was more of a thigh and arm kind of gal. She loved watching his muscles flex as he did the most mediocre things.

Sebastian checked the clips and cuffs, watching Eliese’s reactions for any indication she was uncomfortable.

“Is that too tight?” Seb gently asked.

“No.”

“No?....” He reiterated “–No what?” The firmness of his voice caused Eliese to snap back into reality.

“No _Sir_ ,” Eliese corrected herself hastily. If she thought her heart was beating fast before, she’d be dead wrong. It felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. Her brain was already preparing for the scene they were about to embark on. It’s always something new and exciting. Both of them are very curious about their sexuality and how to express it.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll help you lay down,” Sebastian slid his hand across her shoulder blades, causing visible Goosebumps to rise up on Eliese’s skin. She laid back against his strong forearm as she was lowered down onto the bed. Luckily, the harness allowed enough room to comfortably move around while still being restrained.

“Right, I want you on your front. Here, I’ll help you,” He told her. Eliese rolled onto her front while Sebastian made sure the restraints didn’t hurt her in anyway and she could still move. He made sure there was a pillow under her hips, for her comfort seeing as she was basically face down, ass up due to the harness and cuffs. He made sure she was in the center of the bed and not anywhere she can roll off the edges by mistake and hurt herself.

“Are you good baby girl?” Sebastian cooed at her, gently stroking her hair. Eliese nodded her head as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

“Yes Sir.”

“Good,” Sebastian uttered then vanished from her line of sight. He uncovered the basket, tossing the throw blanket onto the floor. He admired the basket of various toys. He grinned to himself when the idea popped into his head. Sebastian grabbed the aquamarine colour bullet and the bottle of water based lube. He hummed a cheery tune to himself as he pumped a little lube onto the silicone vibrator before he climbed onto the bed behind Eliese.

Eliese’s heart was about to explode when she felt him kneeling on the bed beside her, but she could barely see his silhouette. She let out a lude moan when she felt the cool silicone rubbing against her pussy. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of the vibrator running up from her clit to her asshole and back again. Sebastian grinned to himself, looking away from what he was doing to watch Eliese’s face. Her face was relaxed as a deep flushing colour captured her face and neck. Sebastian used the tip of the vibrator to circle around her wet entrance. He chuckled when he saw her pussy try and clench around nothing.

“So needy,” He teased, continuing his torture. Eliese whined, wanting him to do something more. She pushed her hips back as far as she could, but Sebastian stopped her with a firm hand on the small of her back.

“Now, now baby girl,” He tutted at her. “–It’s my turn to play with you.” Eliese whined louder this time, settling her hips back down onto the pillow. This earned a hum from Sebastian as he lifted his hand from the small of her back.

Slowly, Sebastian probed the tip of the vibrator into her entrance, earning a soft moan from Eliese. He pulled it out a bit only to push it back in a little further. Each time the small vibrator moved in and out of her pussy Eliese would moan or whine. Sebastian slowly fucked the vibrator into her until it was fully nestled in her wet heat. Eliese hummed at the feeling of something being inside of her after a long while of going without.

Eliese’s eyes shot open as a lude yelp escaped her when she felt the strong vibrations erupt within her. Sebastian snickered at her reaction, leaving the bullet where it was and grabbed the next thing from the basket. He spun the purple and black striped paddle in his hand.

Smirking to himself, Sebastian gently tapped the paddle against Eliese’s ass. Eliese couldn’t help the whimpers and whines coming from her in anticipation of what’s coming next. Sebastian brought the paddle back, raising his hand above his head before bringing the paddle down onto the bare flesh. Eliese yelped loudly. The yelp melted into a moan as the initial sting turned into a burning sensation. Sebastian was proud of himself as he watched a red welt form on her pale flesh.

“You good baby girl?” Sebastian sweetly asked. He gingerly rubbed the scorching welt, calming Eliese down from the opening blow. Eliese let out a huff of hot air and nodded in response.

“Yes Sir,” She mumbled.

“You wanna keep going?” He questioned softly. Eliese hummed and wiggled her hips at him. Sebastian smiled down at her and nodded, taking that as a signal to continue. Once again he brought the paddle back above his head only to bring it down against her ass. Another lude squeal came from Eliese when the paddle made contact.

After another dozen spanks Eliese’s head was swimming. She could barely form coherent thoughts. But she realized Sebastian’s assault on her now deep red and welted backside had seized. Her hands tightly gripped the blanket a split second later when the vibrations in her core intensified, earning a loud and lude moan to erupt from her. She couldn’t stop herself from pushing her hips back against nothing, hoping the bullet would go deeper and touch those wonderful spots deep inside her.

Sebastian could only sit back and watch the elfin woman squirm and mewl as the pleasure took over her. With no hesitation, he began to run his hands up and down her back delicately. Sebastian always enjoyed watching her come undone in front of him. He believes it should be one of the seven wonders of the world. He enjoyed watching Goosebumps rise up on her skin in the wake of his gentle touch. He stroked up from her red hot rear up her back to her shoulders and back.

Eliese could feel herself almost leaving her body. All the sensations, spanking, the bullet and now the light touches, had overrun her brain. Her head felt like it was floating and cloudy. An asteroid could hit earth, wiping out humanity entirely and she wouldn’t care. Her body twitched and shook as all the good chemicals pumped through her mind and body. She didn’t even realize she had slipped a hand between her legs and began running circles around her clit.

Sebastian’s eyebrow cocked as he watched her play with herself. A wicked grin played his lips while his free hand found the throbbing erection in his pants. He was incredibly happy he chose to wear sweats rather than jeans, there’s more room to breathe. Sebastian sharply exhaled when his cock jumped against the slightest touch. His eyes fluttered shut as the feeling of his erection finally getting some attention.

Eliese twisted around slightly to look back at Sebastian. His face was a deep red and sweat was starting to bead down the sides of his face. Sebastian opened his eyes and grinned when he saw Eliese watching him palm himself through his sweatpants while rubbing circles around her clit. Air got caught in the back of his throat at the sight. That’s when an idea popped into his mind.

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and reached between the smaller’s legs, unclipping her ankles from the harness. Eliese stopped pleasuring herself and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“ _Hmmm_?” She whined. Sebastian landed a bare handed spank on her dark red and welted ass causing her to squeal at contact.

“Hold on baby girl, I’ve got an idea.” Sebastian climbed off the bed and dug through the basket of toys. Eliese sat up on the bed, sitting on her knees. She shrieked with the bullet shifted inside of her, brushing against her G spot slightly. She fell back forward, face planting into the bed. This made Sebastian titter at her as he watched her body quiver from the feeling of the bullet moving around.

“ _Oh_ , my poor baby girl. Did that feel good?” He snickered, climbing back onto the bed with the ball gag in at hand. She griped at his question with her face still buried in the mattress. He rubbed her back gently and waited for her to recover. Eliese lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder at the man kneeling beside her. Her gaze immediately found the small gag in his hand and sat back up.

“Is that for me?” She girlishly asked, batting her eyelashes at him playfully. Sebastian looked down at the ball gag with a smirk.

“I told you, I have an idea,” He teased. Eliese’s flushed face became bright red at all the possible ideas and scenarios. She opened her mouth for him so he could put it on her. Sebastian carefully put the gag on her, strapping it in the back, making sure not to pull or tangle her hair.

“Good girl,” He praised before pressing a kiss to her temple. “–Now, lay back down and stay there,” He told her calmly. He then helped her lay back down, repositioning the pillow under her shoulders and chest so she was propped up. Sebastian climbed back off the bed and began to strip clothes off. Eliese’s mouth overflowed with saliva as she watched him strip down to nothing. Her heart was pounding inside her chest at the sight of his manhood springing free from the boxer briefs. Her eyes rolled when she saw the rose gold toy on the bed beside her, knowing that at some point the clit stimulating toy was going to bed used on her.

Sebastian grabbed the _Satisfyer Pro_ off the bed, along with the bottle of lube. He squirted a tiny amount onto the head of the toy and spreading it a bit. He reached between Eliese’s legs; happy she was still propped up on her knees. Eliese moved her hands out of the way so he can effectively do what he needed to do. With his other hand Sebastian spread her lips, attaching the toy to her throbbing clit. Sebastian snickered as she shivered at the cool feeling of the toy against her hot body.

“Okay baby girl, I’m letting you control it. I trust that you won’t cum until I let you,” Sebastian told her sternly.

“–Do you understand?” He asked. Eliese nodded her head with a muffled hum. Sebastian watched as she pressed the on button. He couldn’t help but grin as her body began quacking at the feeling of the toy messaging her clit. Without warning, Sebastian turned the vibrations of the bullet to the highest level. Eliese cried against the ball gag, tears springing from her eyes at the over stimulation. Her head was shot straight into euphoria. She could only grip onto the toy attached to her clit and breathe though the swimming feelings going through her. Her body was no longer burning hot, instead it tingled, and it felt like she was floating.

Sebastian sat aside and marvelled at the woman laid out in front of him. She was a squirming, moaning mess. The space on the bed below her hips was wet and saliva pooled out around the gag in her mouth. Her olive complexion was a flushed red and sweat formed on her skin lightly.

He crawled over to the head of the bed. He tossed aside the pillows and sat with his back against the headboard, one leg on either side of the smaller woman. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. Eliese’s gaze found Sebastian again, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her. Sebastian sat, sprawled out in front of her; one hand slowly stroking his cock and his darkened gaze was trained on her.

Sebastian knew how much Eliese loved to touch him, to pleasure him with her hands or her mouth so he thought it was an appropriate punishment if she couldn’t do that. That if she were aroused and bound he’d pleasure himself in front of her. And it was working. Eliese desperately tugged at the restraints to be able to touch him. She tried to wriggle towards him, but Sebastian put out his free hand while the other one still worked up and down his cock, twisting and rubbing the most sensitive parts.

“Stay,” He commanded in a strong tone of voice. Eliese stopped trying to get closer to him and pouted around the gag.

“Turn up the Satisfyer two notches,” Sebastian told her strictly. He waited a moment, listening to the two clicks which was followed by a squeal coming from her gagged mouth. Eliese wiggled at the sensations coursing from her clip but every time she moved the bullet moved inside her, brushing the lovely spots which caused her to moan and squirm even more. This made Sebastian pump his cock a bit faster. He was getting lost at the sight in front of him.

“Turn it up another two notches,” He demanded hoarsely. Two more clicks. Eliese screamed against the ball gag, her eyes shut tightly as her body coiled and quivered.

“You gonna cum, baby girl?” Sebastian asked tauntingly. Eliese nodded through a long moan. Sebastian grinned to himself, pumping himself faster.

“–Turn it up two more notches and do not cum until I say you can,” He ordered with a gravelly voice. Eliese hesitated for a moment, trying to regain composure before turning up the intensity. Another two clicks filled the room. The low buzzing sounds were drowned out by a scream of pleasure. Sebastian watched as tears poured down her cheeks. This made his body feel red hot and almost ready to blow. His hand worked faster up and down his cock, twisting at the tip to add to the amazing sensations.

“Not yet,” He said when he saw her body beginning to shake and twitch uncontrollably. Eliese tried her hardest not to cum but the sensations radiating from her core and her clit were rapidly sending her over the edge. Her entire body began to feel tingly and hot, letting her know her climax was right around the corner.

“Baby girl,” He purred to her. Eliese hummed in response, her eyes still tightly closed. “–Baby girl, look at me.” Eliese hummed again, trying to hold back her climax. She knew if she looked at him she’d cum and that’d be bad since he didn’t give her permission to do so.

“If you look at me I’ll let you cum,” Sebastian growled at her. Eliese heard the words ‘I’ll let you cum’ and immediately started trying to muster up the strength and willpower to open her eyes.

Slowly her eyes peeled open. She was immediately met with the sight of her boyfriend pumping his cock less than a foot away from her face. His face, neck and chest were a dark red, and sweat beaded down his body. Suddenly the feelings coming from her womanhood became more intense. Her body was overrun by a hot prickly feeling that signified her orgasm. Her entire body shook violently, twitching and tugging at the restraints. The air rose up in her body and her head was sent spinning. It was like she was just thrown off a cliff as is free falling into water below.

A tingly feeling began to tickle his toes, letting him know his orgasm is near. So, Sebastian stopped stroking his cock and scooted forward, he kept a keen eye on the climaxing woman to make sure she was alright. He took the bullet out of her and the Satisfyer away from her tight clutches. He gently stroked her hair as she came down and settled into the subspace he knew she loved.

Once she had stopped violently shaking and jerking, Sebastian unstrapped the ball gag and threw it aside. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hair.

“’Liese?” Sebastian purred softly. Eliese hummed in response. “–Are you okay?” He asked in a soft and gentle tone. Eliese nodded contently.

“Yeah,” She mumbled, lifting her head up to look at him. Sebastian helped Eliese sit up and get out of the restraints. He tossed them onto the floor. He used the throw blanket to wipe away the drool around her mouth and chin. But before he could do or say anything else Eliese tackled him down onto the bed. She sat on top of him, pinning him down by his shoulders. Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at her suddenness.

“ _Awe_ , my baby girl has her big girl pants on,” He playfully taunted, leering up at her. Eliese grinned to herself. She backed up so she was straddling his thighs. Sebastian watched captivatedly as she ghostly ran her fingertips down his chest and stomach. A gasp hitched in the back of his throat when she delicately ran her fingertips over his aching cock. His erection jumping at the feeling. This made Eliese giggle. She repeated this action twice more before she gently wrapped her hand around his cock and began to slowly pump him. She ran her thumb over his tip and twisted her wrist when she reached the head of his cock, stimulating the frenulum on the ender side of his cock.

It was Sebastian’s turn to moan loudly. His head tipped back, and his eyes shut as the tingly feeling returned to his feet and ankles. Eliese saw he was starting to get close to climax. She didn’t hesitate to stop pumping him and straddle his hips. Sebastian didn’t even realize she had stopped pumping him until he felt his erection sinking into her hot and wet core. Both of them moaned loudly.

“ _Shit_ ,” Sebastian hissed, throwing his head back against the mattress. A warm feeling swam through his lower body when Eliese began to bounce on him. Eliese yelped when his tip pressed against her cervix, triggering a shot of warmth to explode from her core. She began to bounce faster in hopes he’d continue to hit her cervix. And he did. Not only did he hit her A spots, but he pushed her cervix up into her body.

After a few minutes, her bounces were starting to get sloppy, letting Sebastian know she was getting lost in subspace again. Sebastian sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist and threw them over so we was now below him. He sat up between her thighs, taking his erection and running it between her folds. He smirked when she whined and sharply gasped each time his cock hooked her overly sensitive clit.

“Is my baby girl sensitive?” He teased, continuing his torture. Eliese bucked her hips when his cock touched her clit. She wasn’t even aware she was practically throwing herself at him.

“ _Please_ …” Eliese mewled. “–Please, Sir.” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at her begs.

“Please Sir what, sweetie?” He asked, still running is cock over her over sensitive entrance and clit. Eliese hadn’t realized she had her eyes closed until she opened them. She peered up at her dominating boyfriend. She brought her arms up to her chest, covering her breasts while at the same time accentuating them.

“Please fill me with your cum,” She pleaded pathetically. Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up in amazement that she was so far into subspace that she told him exactly what she wanted. Usually she begs towards the end of their scene but never in the middle. It made his cock twitch at the thought of filling her with his cum.

“Well since you asked nicely,” He said in an exasperated way. Sebastian stopped toying with her and lined up with her entrance once again. He easily sank into her. They both moaned out vociferously. Eliese couldn’t help but smile as she felt completely full. Sebastian loved seeing her blissful smile when he was fully inside of her. He loved feeling her walls convulsing around him after she had cum. It was like heaven inside a person, in his opinion.

Slowly he pulled out, leaving the tip at her entrance, then thrusted back into her as hard as he could. She squealed out in ecstasy and grabbed onto his forearms, digging her nails into his skin. This made a low growl to erupt from Sebastian as he continued to thrust into her at a rough and fast pace. If Eliese thought her head was swimming before, she was now deep diving in the ocean. She was basically seeing stars and Tweety birds circling around her head. A dopey smile was spread across her face.

All while Sebastian beginning to feel that warm tingly sensation in his groin once again. This made him thrust faster and harder. He had to grab onto Eliese’s hips to keep her in place. He was sure there were going to be bruises where his fingers dug into her. But that was far away from his mind right now.

“I’m close baby girl,” He uttered through his grunts. “–How bad do you want me to cum inside you?” Sebastian watched her heavenly face. Her dopey smile never leaving her flushed features. Eliese was staring at him but she only saw an angel. Actually, she saw a god. He made her feel like warm water was running through her body and tingles rushing up and down her spine and legs.

“So bad,” She huffed. “– _Please_ Seb. Please, please, _please_ fill me with your cum,” Eliese pathetically begged. Sebastian gave her a crooked smirk.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” He taunted ruthlessly. Eliese moaned and whined at the feeling of his cock hitting her A spots and stroking against her G spot. Her legs shook violently around his waist.

“PLEASE!” She cried. “– _Fuck_! Please Sir. Please _Sebby_. Please cum inside me!” Her voice cracked as she shrieked. His crooked smirk turned to an accepting smile as he nodded.

“Alright baby girl, you can have my cum,” He told her as he leaned forward, putting his forearms on either side of her head. Eliese immediately grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. Their lips crashed together messily. The sloppy sounds of messy kisses, moans and the sound of skin slapping skin filled their bedroom.

Eliese let out a muffled cry when the electric feeling exploded through her from her core. This triggered a fiery feeling jutted through Sebastian as his manhood strained inside of her pulsing core, spurting white ropes against her walls. They both drew out low moans as Sebastian slowed his thrusts. His hips jerking as his member became over sensitive. Sebastian collapsed on top of Eliese with a grunt. She couldn’t help but giggle helplessly from underneath him. He could feel her body shaking and twitching against his.

“Are you okay luv?” Sebastian whispered against her ear.

“ _Ugh-huh_ ,” She replied mindlessly.

“Are you sure?” He restated, hoping she could use words, but he had a hunch that she was lost in euphoria.

“Yeah,” Eliese mumbled but her mind was focused on the feeling of his cum pooling out of her and onto their bedding between her thighs. Sebastian pulled himself up and sat back on his knees. He loved the sight of Eliese uncontrollably giggling and shaking after a scene. He thought she was the most beautiful in the after glow of sex.

“Okay luv, I’ll go run you a warm bath,” He told her as he climbed off the bed, leaving her to shake and tremble and giggle on the bed. The first time Sebastian sent her to subspace he called it sex stoned. She got all giggly and she’ll usually have the munchies after the aftercare.

Sebastian went to the bathroom and ran a warm bath for Eliese using her favourite bubble bath. He grabbed the soothing lotion from the shelf, a wash clothe to clean her with and set out some soft towels to wrap her in after the bath. He got the bathroom ready for her bath, with the towels, a wash clothe and body wash.

Sebastian went back to their bedroom only to find she hadn’t moved an inch from her spot. He put his sweats back on. Sebastian smiled to himself and went to the side of the bed, looming over the small woman with an adoring expression.

“’Liese,” He murmured softly, stroking her hair from her face. Eliese glanced over at him with that same dopey smile.

“ _Mhm_?”

“Just checking to make sure you’re still with me,” Sebastian chuckled. This made Eliese giggle even more and nod at him. Sebastian hooked his arms under the smaller and pulled her towards him on the bed before repositioning his hold to pick her up. Sebastian carried her to the bathroom and slowly set her down into the bath before shutting the water off once the bath got full enough. He knelt down beside the tub, taking the wash clothe and dipping it into the water. He stroked her back gently and hummed a small tune.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Sebastian praised her with a soft voice. Eliese couldn’t help but smile.

“You did good too,” She retorted with a cheerful tone. Sebastian chuckled, taking the body wash from the side of the tub, and squeezing a small amount onto the clothe. He began to gently wash her.

“Can you join me in the bath?” She requested in a soft voice. This made Sebastian smile as he washed her arms and back. He dropped the clothe in the bath then stood up, stripping his sweats once more. He climbed into the bath behind the small woman. She sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. Seb meaded her shoulders and rubbed her arms. The pair sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“I love you Seb,” Eliese blurted out.

“I love you too, ‘Liese,” He replied.


End file.
